Code Geass : School of Rebellion T1
by romance sensei
Summary: Zero is victorious! After few weeks of slacking, he entered school again to have fun. He thought that he would have a peaceful life school with Kallen. Unexpected, members of UFN, the Order and former Britannia Empire joined the school!
1. Chapter 1

**Code Geass : School of Rebellion Term 1**

**Chapter 1 : I am Zero**

"Because I am Zero!"

That sentence was the last sentence that he said before he attacked the capital of Britannia in its homeland. He won the war against Britannia. King Charles was put into a special cage that made him paralyzed and rendered his Geass useless. The cage was hidden in a confidential area that only Zero knew about it.

Every member of the Knights of Rounds were killed, except Kururugi Suzaku. Lelouch spared his life, because he considered Suzaku as a friend, not an enemy. Although his life was spared, he was put under the watch of Diethard and Rolo.

After Britannia was destroyed, many of its areas rebelled. War spread across Britannia. Every member of the royal family was killed, except Princess Cornelia. Zero took over Britannia and forced it to merge with United Federation of Nations. Zero ruled more than half of the world. He killed every rebelling army, and put United Federation of Nations in peace.

The world became peaceful because of his action. Many nations wanted to be a part of United Federation of Nations. Zero accepted all of them. He didn't wage war against nations that refused to join UFN. After all, all he wanted was a peaceful world.

Zero became the chairman of the Supreme Council of UFN, and also the leader of Order of Black Knights. He made a new law for UFN,and that was "Discrimination is prohibited. Every people that break this law are only punishable by death." This law made Zero trusted by every people. He saw every one as equal. Everyone saw him as a saviour, especially people from colonized areas.

Zero now became a hero, rather than a terrorist. Even Britannians regarded Zero as a hero, because he prevented further war. As his popularity rose, he decided to make a speech in front of the Supreme Council of UFN. A large crowd of journalists gathered inside the hall that Zero was going to make speech in. All of the people of UFN watched this meeting live, since Zero said that this event had the highest priority.

He asked, "What would you do if the your hero is a member of your enemy's family? Will you still trust and believe in him? Or would you abandon him and fight against him?"

He saw no argument amongst the people. _This can only mean one thing. All of them choose one of the two choices. _

"Then, people of UFN! I have a secret to confess. All of you must choose one choice, whether to trust me or abandon me! Now, behold!"

He opened his mask and threw it away to his side. Everyone was surprised after looking at his face. Everyone was in disbelief. How could a person at that age successfully rebelled against the greatest nation on earth, with an army raised out of nowhere.

"Behold, I am Lelouch vi Britannia, also known as Lelouch Lamperouge. The so-called deceased prince of Britannia."

Everyone gasped in total disbelief. Their hero was a member of the Britannia's royal family.

"Now, after hearing my confession, what would you do? Will you believe in me, or would you rebel against me?"

"Those who want to believe in me stay in this room, and those who want to break free from UFN get out of this room now."

Every representatives remained seated. Zero was surprised. He never thought that people would believe in him although he stated his true identity.

"Then, I, Lelouch vi Britannia, shall lead the world in peace!"

Everyone clapped. Later, his statement became the headline in every news and newspapers. A lot of newspapers agencies made polls, whether they would still belief in Zero or not. When Lelouch looked at the results of the poll, he was surprised. Almost all of them voted 'Yes", and the rest are 'I don't want to answer'. He laughed. He was proud of himself.

After few weeks, Lelouch became bored. There was nothing to do. Almost all paperworks were done by the Supreme Council of UFN and the elite members of Order of Black Knights. He was thinking of a way out of this bore. Kallen entered his office, but Lelouch was busy thinking.

"Hey! Lelouch! Why are you daydreaming?"

"Oh, hello, Kallen."

"Did you listen to me?"

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't hear what you were saying."

"I said, why are you daydreaming."

"I was thinking about how to get rid of my boring lifestyle. I only sit in my office everyday, doing nothing. There has been no rebellion and big events recently. So I am really bored."

"Is that so... Hey! Why don't we attend school just as we used to? I want to have a normal school life, you know."

Lelouch thought about it. _I think there will be no problem. I can give my order to Order of Black Knights through my phone, and if there is a meeting that I must attend, I can excuse myself from class. _

"That's a good idea. I will contact Ashford's Principal and I will tell my secretaries about that."

_Yes! Lelouch accepts my idea! Now we can be together, without any disturbance form the Order._ Kallen was very happy. She could continue her school life, and she could continue her love life normally, because in the Order she was busy with fighting and teaching newbies.

After the rebellion, Ashford Academy went through a change. The academy began to accept Japanese and other races. But still, the majority of the student was Britannian. He phoned Ashford's Principal. He said that he was very pleased to have a hero enrolled in Ashford.

"He said that we can attend school normally although school has started 1 month ago."

"Great! So, when will we start attending school?" Kallen asked happily.

"Tomorrow."

"What!? That means I have a lot of things to prepare."

She dashed towards the exit. She waved her hand to him.

"Bye Lelouch, see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

_Yahoo! Starting tomorrow we are a normal students! Then, we can love each other without any disturbance... But, wait! Before I can go out with him, I need to confess..._Kallen was busy thinking about ways to confess her feelings to Lelouch. Just from thinking it, she got embarassed.

Few minutes after that, Lelouch stood up. He walked towards the next door. Inside that room, there was C.C. and Sayoko. Both of them became Lelouch's personal secretary in UFN and Order of Black Knights. C.C. hadn't regained her memory. But, Lelouch taught her many things, and she became his secretary, although she still called him 'Master'.

"C.C., Sayoko, could you please handle the form that the school will give to us?"

"Of course, Lelouch-sama."

"Thank you."

* * *

The next day both of them came with their knightmares. The whole school was surprised when they looked at those special knightmares, which were used only by elite members of Order of Black Knights. They were even more surprised when they saw the two pilots that got out of those knightmares.

"Hey, isn't that Zero?"

"And that girl is... Kallen?"

"Are you serious?"

"Hey, Zero looks like Lelouch."

"You idiot, Zero IS Lelouch."

Kallen and Lelouch looked at the students. The students talked to each other about those two heroes.

"Kallen. It seems that we become idols."

"You're right, Lelouch."

Kallen and Lelouch walked towards the Principal's office. Many people looked at both of them. Many stood still and gaped, because they saw two heroes walking in front of them. Especially the girls. All of them liked Lelouch very much. After the confession that Zero made, the girls loved him even more, because not only that Lelouch was handsome, he held a great power in UFN.

"Umm.. Lelouch.. About your par-."

They were shocked then looked to their back. Without realizing it, a mass of girls gathered behind Lelouch._ Oh, great!_ _Just when I was about to tell him something that is very important and secret._

"What is it, Kallen?"

"Nevermind. I will tell you later."

They entered principal's office and left all of Lelouch's fans outside the office. The principal welcomed them, and guided them to their classroom.

"Everyone, these people will join our class from now on. Please be friendly towards them." The homeroom teacher wanted to introduce both of them. But, they said that they wanted to introduce themselves, so he allowed them.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Lelouch Lamperouge. You can call me Lelouch or Zero. Nice to meet you."

"My name is Kallen Stadtfeld. I am Order of Black Knights' ace pilot. My nickname is Kallen. You can call me by my nickname. Nice to meet you."

All of the girls screamed hysterically when they heard Lelouch's voice. Lelouch was very popular in the school. Not only that he was handsome and smart, he was also charismatic and a talented leader. For the girls, Lelouch was like an ultimate ideal man, since he was so handsome and he was excellent at every aspects, including cooking and sewing.

Unknown to him, he ranked the first in popularity poll in Tokyo. He beat Japan's no.1 idol in that poll. More than half of the voters chose Lelouch. But, Lelouch never knew that he was THAT popular. But, Kallen knew about that, since she subscribed girls' magazines.

"Lelouch, Kallen, both of you sit at the back of the class. There are two empty seats there." The teacher pointed their seats to them. They sat at the back, and Kallen was happy that she could sit beside her loved one. But, she was stared by every girls in the class. The reason for staring in this kind of situation could be easily guessed., and that reason was jealousy.

_Wow! I never knew that my rivals were this many. I must be more aggressive towards Lelouch to make him love me! _Kallen was frustrated when she heard the screaming of the girls in the class. She knew that it was not going to be easy, because she had a lot of rivals. Although she had a lot of rivals, she remained calm. She had two advantages.

_The first advantage that I have is that I always stay beside him, whether in school, in UFN, or in Order. The second is that I already know him since before the rebellion. I have many memories about time that I spend with him. _She hummed happily, knowing the girls wouldn't be a match for her.

* * *

Class started, and the first period was mathematic. The teacher was known for his cruelness and his sadistic personality. He loved seeing the students' desperate faces. So, as usual, he gave pop quiz to the class.

As he predicted, many of the students couldn't do the quiz. The questions were just too difficult fot them. The quiz was taken from university-level entrance exam. Everyone felt hopeless, except for the two new transfer students. They did the questions quickly and easily. Only after 10 minutes, they handed the paper to the teacher.

When the teacher checked their answers, all of them were correct. They got perfect score. But, for Lelouch and Kallen, getting perfect score in Mathematic was normal. Lelouch was a genius, and Kallen was very good at Mathematic.

The teacher was a bit pissed off when he saw both of them did the test calmly. He hated calm face the most. He loved desperate, hopeless face. He gave one extremely difficult, almost impossible, math quiz to them. He really wanted to see their desperate faces.

But, his action was useless. Both of them did it quickly and flawlessly. They had perfect score. The teacher got angrier.

"How dare you to make fun of me! Do you think that you are smarter than me? I will teach you a lesson!"

"Zero-sama You are very smart." One of the girls in the class praised him.

The teacher was shocked when he heard his name. Yes, Zero. The one that single-handedly took over Britannia. He stepped back, his face was filled with fear. His face was pale.

"Wh-who a-are y-you?" He asked Lelouch and Kallen, his tone was filled with fear.

"I am Lelouch Lamperouge, also known as Zero. And this girl is my ace pilot, Kallen Stadtfeld. We just transferred to this class this morning. Oh, by the way, you can see our knightmares from the window."

The teacher dashed towards the window, and he looked outside. He could see a crimson knightmare and a black knightmare standing near the back entrance. He could not believe it. Those two people were real.

"Teacher, the black one is mine, and the crimson one is Kallen's. If you want, I can demonstrate my capability as a pilot."

He was shocked. He almost made two powerful persons his enemy. He ran outside the classroom, while shouting. He was really afraid, that he almost lost his sanity.

"Oh, he is gone." Kallen said it calmly. She returned to her seat.

"Kyaa You are so cool, Lelouch!" All girls cheered him.

"Thank you very much, Lord Zero!" The boys thanked him for making that crappy teacher ran out of the class.

"It's not a problem. I just couldn't stand watching my fellow students suffered under such incompetent teacher.

In just one period, Lelouch became the class' new star. He was a prodigy, and yet he was very kind to others.

Lelouch stood up, and walked towards the class president, Haruka Midori.

"Haruka, may I replace the math teacher until the next period? Someone need to teach them."

"Pl-please." She blushed. He just called her by her first name. Unknown to her, Lelouch usually called people by his/her nickname or first name. So, it wasn't strange for Lelouch.

"Everyone, I will teach in place of that incompetent teacher."Everyone laughed. They heard the word 'incompetent'. They sat down, except Lelouch. Lelouch stood in front of the class and taught the students. All of them were amazed with his teaching capability. After explaining a new chapter, Lelouch came to every student and personally guided them. Because of his action, Lelouch popularity rose again. The girls looked at him as a star, while the boys looked at him as a hero.

Then, the bell rang. He returned to his seat. He asked the class president, Haruka, about the next period.

"Haruka, what is the next period?"

"Ja-japanese literature."

Lelouch could hear steps from outside the class. It was the teacher. He thought about what would the teacher look like.

"Hi Good morning dear students."

The Japanese Literature teacher was a female, about 20 years old. Her name was Hinami. She wore a tank top with jeans. The tank top was pretty short that they could see her navel. She was pretty and sexy.

"Please open page 90 on your textbook, nya-"

Kallen whispered to him. "I think every teacher in Ashford become weirdos."

"Kallen- What are you doing in the middle of the class?"

"I just-"

The teacher hit her desk hard. Her desk split into pieces.

"What the?"

"Kallen, if you don't want to listen to me," she changed her tone. "GET OUT OF THIS CLASS NOW OR I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU WILL GET ZERO ON YOUR TESTS."

"I-I'm sorry. I will listen to you."

"Ok- Now, everyone! Please open page 101, nya-"

_Weirdo! Everyone become weirdos! _

Kallen was forced to study without a desk for the rest of the period. Lelouch chuckled when he looked at Kallen.

* * *

This is my first Code Geass fanfic.

Please give me reviews!

Don't complain about the english (it's my secondary language)

I planned to write this story until chapter 10-20

The next one will uploaded within a week. Please wait patiently.

-S.R.-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Club Time!**

After several periods, school was finally finished. Kallen and Lelouch took a deep breath. They were very tired on the first day of their school. Kallen, noticed the situation, and used this chance to get close to him.

"Lelouch, let's go to the shopping mall! I haven't been there for a while." _This way, I can go out with Lelouch, although he doesn't realize that this will be a date._

"I'd like to, but I can't. You see, we need to join a club, since it is compulsory for everyone, including us."

"Clubs are not compulsory, right?."

"Ashford has gone through several changes, and one of them regarding clubs. They decided that everyone must join at least one club. Since then, the students made a lot of new clubs."

_Huh.. I can't go out with Lelouch..._

"What club are you going to enter, Lelouch?"

"I don't know... I need to see every clubs before I can decide which one I should join... How about you, Kallen?"

"That's up to you. I don't have any interest in clubs, so I think I just join the club that you are going to enter."

"Same as me... I'm not interested in any extracurricular subjects ... Oh, that's right, our class president said that we can make our own club if we can get enough members within a week."

"How about we go around the school and look for the clubs now? Our homeroom teacher said that we need to join a club as soon as possible."

"That's a good idea."

Kallen and Lelouch got out of the class, and they started from sports. They went to the gym, and they looked at basketball, volleyball, and tennis clubs. The girls from those clubs tried to make Lelouch joined their club, since Lelouch was a super idol in the school, adored by everyone in the school. They had predicted about Lelouch's coming, so they had worn extremely mini and revealing uniform. The boys in those clubs were told to not come, because the boys would interrupt the girls' attempt of tempting Lelouch.

The girls used super seductive poses, acted cute, tempted him with r-rated and m-rated phrases, flirted with him, etc. But, their efforts were in vain. Lelouch only chuckled on them and Kallen was disgusted by them, after seeing them doing silly and erotic things that were not related to the club at all. Kallen feared that if Lelouch joined the club, his chastity would be in great danger. Luckily, Lelouch was only interested in the club, not in the girls. Lelouch refused to join their clubs, but he promised to visit them once in a while, because he didn't want to break the girls' feelings and put their efforts in vain.

Although Lelouch refused to join, the girls were very happy, because they could see Lelouch once in a while. Kallen felt a little irritated after hearing his promise, asked Lelouch for a reason.

"Lelouch, why did you promise that you would visit them once in a while?"

"Kallen, Kallen. Although you are a girl, you don't understand at all. Girls have delicate hearts. If you treat them wrongly, you can make a girl cry, or even hate you forever. This is a basic in human relationship, you know."

_So, Lelouch is a playboy!? I always think that he is a respectable man. _Kallen stared at him angrily.

"So, you are trying to say that I'm not a girl?"

"You could say so." Lelouch chuckled. She hit his head because she found out that she was treated not as a girl.

Next, they stopped at the home economics club, since it was one of the most popular club in Ashford. The club was quite huge because many girls joined this club, and the majority of the students in Ashford was girl. When Lelouch opened the door, all of the girls screamed hysterically after seeing their ultimate man in front of them.

But, when Kallen showed up, the girls stopped screaming in less than a second. They glared at Kallen with full of jealousy. How could an ordinary (almost ordinary) girl like her always be close to him, when there were a lot of better women than her?

"Good afternoon, ladies. What are you making today?"

"W-we a-are making chocolate mousse cake." Lelouch looked at the girl. He could recognize her.

"Haruka? I have never thought that my class president is in home economics."

"Ara- Who do we have here?" Kallen turned pale. She recognized this voice very clearly. This is Hinami's voice, the devil Japanese Literature teacher.

"Hinami-sensei? Are you the supervisor of this club?" Lelouch looked at her. She wore another outrageous clothes.

"Yes. Lelouch, do you want to try our cakes?"

"I'd love to."

Kallen didn't want him to be stolen from her by using cakes. She tried to interrupt the girls' and teacher's attempt.

"Sensei! I want to try it to."

"Ok, wait a moment... Girls! I give you a new task! Make a blueberry cheesecake, and I will taste your cakes. The best one will be given to Lelouch and Kallen."

After hearing that, the girls got extremely excited. In a blink of an eye, they returned to their table. They began to mix the ingredients. The movements of their hands were so fast, that even Lelouch couldn't see them. In less than half an hour, all of them finished their cakes. After tasting the cakes, Hinami-sensei decided that Haruka's cheesecake is the best.

"He-here, Lelouch. Try my cake. I wonder if my cheesecake will suit your taste."

"Thank you very much, Haruka."

_How could you steal my Lelouch from me? _Kallen stared at them with envy. She snapped the stainless steel fork unconsciously.

"Deliciouse!" Kallen was surprised when she tasted the cake.

"This is delicious Haruka! It has unique taste that I've never tasted before. What is the secret, Haruka?"

"T-the secret is... goat's milk."

Lelouch face turned pale immediately after hearing that. He looked like he was going to throw up, since he was covering his mouth.

_Shit! She used goat's milk! My stomach is very sensitive towards goat's milk, and I'm allergic to it! _His other hand held the stomach, as if he was in a great pain.

"Are you okay, Lelouch?"

"I'm fine, Kallen. Just-"

Lelouch's stomach grumbled loudly. All of the girls inside the room could hear that sound. Kallen, who was worried with his condition, asked Hinami-sensei where was the infirmary.

Kallen ran to the infirmary while piggybacking Lelouch. When they entered infirmary, they found out that there was no one in the room. Her face brightened.

_At last! I can have a talk with him without any disturbance...although he is sick._

"Kallen... Could you bring my bag? I have an emergency first aid kit for my personal use inside my bag."

"No problem, Lelouch."

Kallen dashed towards the classroom. Lelouch went to the bathroom. After he had done emptying his stomach, he lied on the bed. Haruka, feeling guilty about what happened with Lelouch, walked to the infirmary and waited outside the infirmary.

"Le-lelouch? Are you okay? I'm sorry.. I guess my cake was so horrible that you got stomach-ache."

There was no response. It was very quiet, no single noise. She was curious about what happened to him, so she entered the infirmary. There was only Lelouch inside, and no sign of Kallen. Lelouch was sleeping alone. He was sweating a lot.

_This is my fault... To atone for my fault, I must stay and take care of him until he is well again. _She saw him sweating a lot, so she wanted to change his clothes. She unbuttoned his clothes slowly. She could see his sexy and well-built body.

Kallen returned to the infirmary with Lelouch's first aid kit, and it was quite small, about the size of a pencil case. She looked inside the kit. There were a lot of different medicines. _Does Lelouch have a weak body? _She wondered while looking at the kit. When she looked to the front, she noticed the door was opened. _Someone entered the room... Is it the nurse? Or someone else? _She approached the door carefully and stealthily. She hid herself behind the door, and peeked inside. She was surprised when she saw what happened inside the room. Kallen saw Haruka stripping Lelouch while he was sleeping.

Kallen entered the room. She stood few metres behind her, and she was really angry. Haruka didn't sense her presence.

"H-A-R-U-K-A! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Haruka was surprised when she heard Kallen's angry voice. When Haruka looked at her eyes, she knew that she was misunderstood.

"K-Kallen? N-no, this is a misunderstanding!"

"What misunderstanding? You were stripping him in order to violate him!"

"No! I noticed that he was sweating a lot, so I wanted to change his clothes..."

"You are his class president, not his mother."

"I'm sorry. But-"

"I know you are feeling guilty.. But the truth is Lelouch is allergy to goat's milk. A drop of it is more than enough to make him sick for a day."

While they were chatting, Lelouch's shirt was still unbuttoned. Lelouch sneezed, because the air was cold at that time. Kallen heard the sneeze, and she noticed that his shirt was still unbuttoned, so she buttoned his shirt, and then made him drink a special medicine.

After an hour, Lelouch woke up. He could see two girls sitting beside him. It seemed that both of them had waited for hours.

"Lelouch, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Kallen. Haruka, have you been waiting for me? You don't need to worry, as this allergy is normal."

"I-I thought that you were about to die."

"Don't need to worry... Kallen, what time is it? I think we should continue looking for a club."

"It's already 5 p.m. Everyone have gone home, except us."

Lelouch got out of the bed. He said goodbye to Haruka, and he went to his class with Kallen to take their bags. Then, they got out of the building, got in their knightmares, and flew back to the headquarter, as they were living in the headquarter.

* * *

The next day after the school finished, they decided to take a look again. Lelouch had done research on Ashford's clubs. He decided to take a look on swimming club, science club, and military club, since those three clubs were the most popular. Kallen and Lelouch decided to take a look on science club first.

They went to the swimming pool, while wearing their swimsuit. Lelouch wore plain shorts, while Kallen wore red bikini. When they entered the pool, everyone stared at them. They sparkled brightly in everyone's eyes. They talked to the supervising teacher about competitions that the swimming club had won. Surprisingly, Ashford's swimming club was the best in Japan.

When the arrogant club captain looked at them, she challenged them. The captain was the best swimmer in the club, so she was very sure that she would win against both of them.

"Even if you are heroes, it doesn't mean that you are better than me."

Lelouch and Kallen accepted her challenge. Everybody cheered on them, since this competition was special. Two heroes of the rebellion and national swimming champion were competing against each other. The teacher rang the bell. As they began to swim, the captain was ahead of them.

After a period of time, Lelouch and Kallen were ahead of her. They swam much faster than her. Feeling ashamed, she swam with all her might. But, Lelouch and Kallen were just too fast. When the competition had ended, Lelouch was the winner, with Kallen as the runner-up. Their difference was just about 1 seconds. As for the captain, the difference between her and Kallen was about 6 seconds.

She felt that she was humiliated in front of the whole club. She ran towards the changing room while crying. Lelouch and Kallen didn't want any trouble, so they excused themselves. The competition made the teacher fired up. She wanted that 2 swimmers in her club badly. Secretly, she planned something to have both of them in the club.

The next was science club. After thinking for a while, he changed course to military club.

"We have Rakshat and state-of-the-art laboratory equipments, so we won't need the science club."

"Quite true..."

Kallen agreed to Lelouch, and they went to the military club. When they entered the room, the room was filled with military-crazed students. All the students shouted happily, because two people that had power in the army came in to their club.

Kallen asked the supervisor what activities were the club doing. He said that this club studied military strategies, army deployment, weapon systems, defense and offense, piloting knightmares, and military training. When Kallen and Lelouch heard it, they excused themselves. For both of them, those kind of things were very normal.

They returned to the class to discuss about the club.

"Lelouch, what club do you want to join? I am thinking about joining swimming or home economics club."

"I want to join home economics and the military club, but will it be unusual for a guy like me to join home economics?"

"Nowadays it's quite common in the society, since a lot of cooks in restaurants and hotels are males."

_Lelouch likes cooking? Or does he want to join because of Haruka?_

"Why do you choose military and home economics? Home economics doesn't fit you and you don't need military club, since you are a leader of an army."

"I like cooking. I always cook my own food because cooking is my secret hobby. About military club, I think they need a proper supervisor. Beside teaching them, I can give them special tour around military bases and inside battleships."

"Do you want to register now?"

"Sure, let's go."

Both of them went to the clubs and registered themselves. All of the members of the clubs were extremely happy, especially home economics club. After they registered themselves, they found that there was nothing to do in school. So, they went back to their home earlier than the day before.

The next day, when they went to school with their knightmares, they noticed that one battleship was missing from the hangar. When Lelouch asked the hangar supervisor, he said that the ship was used by Kaguya and Jeremiah for a secret mission.

Lelouch didn't care about this issue, so he went to school. When he was about to arrive at the school, he noticed that the missing battleship was hovering above Ashford. _Are both of them doing something secret in Ashford?_

Lelouch ignored the battleship. As they entered their class, they heard news from their homeroom teacher, about two new people transferred to Ashford.

"Students! I have good news. Today there will be a new teacher and a new student transferred to our school. Let me introduce you."

When the new teacher and the new student entered the class, both Kallen and Lelouch gaped.

"Let me introduce them to you. This is Kaguya, and she will join your class from today onwards. And this man is your new mathematic teacher, Jeremiah. I think Lelouch knows them, since both of them also come from the Order."

"Zero-sama!" Kaguya ran to him and hugged him.

"It will be my pleasure to serve and teach you, Lord Lelouch." Jeremiah bowed down to show his respect.

_How on earth did they find out that I am going to this school again?_

* * *

I'm extremely sorry!

I was extremely busy these days, so I was unable to write this story for days.

I'm sorry for errors, since I typed this story in less than 2 hours

I will upload the next one as soon as I can

-S.R.-


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Crumbling Reputation**

"Jeremiah! Kaguya! Why do you enter this school?"

"It is my duty to protect the member of the Royal Family. When I heard that you entered this school, I sought a way to enter this school as well. When I checked, it seemed there was one mathematic teacher that resigned himself. I don't want to miss this opportunity, so I quickly registered myself as a mathematic teacher."

_Let me guess... It's that incompetent mathematic teacher that I scared off three days ago..._

"Zero-sama! Or should I say... d-a-r-l-i-n-g?" Kaguya hugged him in front of the whole class. She was very happy, because who have ever thought that Zero, a person who she pretended to be married with, actually a very handsome and smart man.

"DARLING!? Lelouch... are you two a couple?" Haruka stuttered while asking the leader of the Order.

"No! This is a misunderstanding!"

"What are you saying, my honey? We married and we have been a couple since before the Black Rebellion." She kissed him on his left cheek.

_What!? Zero is... actually a lolicon!? Our respectable Lord Zero who brought justice upon the world... Is a lolicon!? _All of the students gasped, except Haruka. She dazed off.

"Eh... Hello? Haruka?" Kallen waved her hand in front of her face. She was shocked when she heard that.

Lelouch looked at the students. He could easily tell that they gave negative reaction.

"It's not what you think! We only pretended to be a couple in order to strengthen my position during my rebellion!"

"Yeah! That's true!" Kallen tried her best to keep Lelouch's reputation.

"Kallen, you can't do that... You only want Lelouch as your lover, right?"

Kallen blushed. The fact that she liked Lelouch was real. Luckily, Lelouch didn't hear what Kaguya said to Kallen.

When they were busy with themselves, the murmur in the class got louder.

_Damn it! Kaguya only made the situation worse._

"Let me say this agai-" Kaguya covered his mouth with her hand. Lelouch could not speak.

"Stop saying useless things, my darling. Because-- we have done 'this' and 'that', right?." Kaguya smiled to Lelouch.

"WHAT!?" The students shouted loud.

* * *

Now is PE period. Everyone ran on the track, except Lelouch. He sat under a large sakura tree beside the track. He kept on sighing, while thinking about the incident in this morning that made him looked like a perverted lolicon.

After half an hour, he was still sitting under the tree, when everyone finished running. Kallen, who went with the other students heard whispers. It seemed that they were talking about what happened this morning.

_Lelouch... _Kallen was worried with Lelouch, because everyone thought that he was a pervert. She looked at him, and thinking about a way to cheer him up. Just when she was about to approach him, Lelouch could hear the word 'perverted lolicon' whispered from one of the student.

He went mad, and he suddenly rose. He laughed evilly, and then he started running on the track at full speed. His speed was unbelievable. While running, he shouted "I'm not a lolicon!!"

Everyone looked at Lelouch. They were amazed with his physical ability. Kallen looked at him with amazement, but she realized something.

_How did he become good at PE? He was supposed to be extremely weak. So weak that even a girl on a wheelchair can win against him. _Kallen was very curious about this.

Lelouch stopped running, and he sweated a lot. He went to the changing room. After he had done changing his clothes, he went to the class. But, he was stopped by Kallen just outside the classroom.

"Lelouch! I have something to ask." Her face was quite serious.

"What is it, Kallen?"

"How did you become good at sports?"

"Oh, that. Since the day I won the war against Britannia, I always do exercises with Sayoko every morning and every night in her room. I also asked Rakshat to make me some special nutrition supplements to help me in exercising."

There were a lot of sports and gym equipments in her room, and because of that he always exercised inside her room. Sayoko was also a kunoichi (female ninja), and so she had a strong physical ability, and thus she was a perfect instructor. Kallen hadn't entered Sayoko's room before, so she didn't know anything about it.

"In... her room... together... with her?"

"That's right."

_I've never thought that Lelouch is actually a pervert! He does 'that kind of thing' together with her twice a day! He even used energy drink!_

Kallen slapped him hard. "You... You pervert!" She ran away from him while crying. He entered the class while wondering why she slapped him hard and said the word 'pervert' .

When he entered the class, he saw everyone leaning against the wall. They eavesdropped his conversation with Kallen. The students began whispering between themselves.

"So it's true about the fact that he is a pervert."

"How dirty!"

"I have never thought that our savior was that kind of person."

Lelouch heard more negative words used to describe him. He felt tired of this, and because of that he went to the washroom to wash his face.

When he finished washing his face, he could see Jeremiah stood behind him.

"Lord Lelouch! I came to report an important matters to you."

"What is it, Jeremiah?"

Jeremiah brought two girls into boy's washroom. They were twins, and they came from the next class. When Lelouch looked at them, he realized that the girls were very beautiful, and their breasts were smaller then Kallen's, but larger than Kaguya's. One of them had short light brown hair, with red iris. And the other had long brown hair, with ponytail style, and she had crimson iris.

Both of them were tied, in such a way that they could not move any part of their bodies. The way Jeremiah tied them was very effective, although it was also very erotic.

"I caught them trying to put this package under you desk during your PE period. The one with short hair is Karin, while the one with long hair is Julia, and they came from the class I was teaching in. I suspected that they were going to harm you, because they were trying to put this unknown liquid which was disguised as a present. What should I do with them, Lord Lelouch?"

"Like I said, we were just trying to put this bottle of perfume under his desk. We attached a love letter on it. We are going to confess to him.." Karin started crying.

"It's okay, Karin. This thick-headed soldier just wouldn't listen to us."

Lelouch felt pity. They were innocence, yet they were treated as if they had committed a crime.

"Jeremiah, you may be dismissed. I will handle this myself."

"Yes, My Lord."

Jeremiah walked out the washroom, and left the twins still tied.

"Lelouch-sama... Could you untie us?"

Lelouch began untying them. Unfortunately, Haruka was in the girl's washroom next door. She heard woman's voice from boy's washroom. She quietly peeked, and surprised when she saw Lelouch tying down two girls (although the fact was that he was untying them). She thought that he was playing bondage with them. She screamed until the top of her lung.

His class was not too far from the washroom, so everyone inside it could hear Haruka's screaming. All of them rushed towards the boy's washroom. All of them gasped when they saw him tying down the twins from next class.

"This is not what you think!" Lelouch shouted loudly.

"You are really a pervert! Dirty! Lecher! Hentaiiiiiii!!" Kallen shouted loud at him.

Lelouch just created another misunderstanding.

"Are you not satisfied with me, Zero-sama?" Kaguya asked him cutely.

* * *

School had finished. Rumors about the perverted Bringer of Justice started to spread across the school. Kallen, who was angry with him, went back earlier to the military headquarter Japan branch, the place where they temporarily lived in.

Lelouch, who seemed down, went back to his main palace in outer edge of Tokyo. He entered his office, locked the door, and sat on his chair. He dazed off.

_Tomorrow... what should I do? Everyone thought that I was a pervert._ He thought hardly. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Lelouch-sama, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sayoko. Just leave me alone."

"If you have a problem, C.C and I can help you to solve the problem."

"Nii-san, can I enter?"

"Rolo? What are you doing here?"

"I just stopped by. I wanted to visit nii-san once in a while."

"Can you leave me alone? I need some time alone."

"Okay."

Suddenly, he thought of a brilliant idea to stop being called 'pervert'. He thought that this plan would be able to restore his reputation again if there was no disturbance from external factors.

He ran towards the door, and opened the door quickly.

"Rolo! Come here! Sayoko, could you please call C.C to come in to my room?"

"Yes, Lelouch-sama."

"What is it, nii-san? Calling me with rushing like that."

C.C and Rolo entered his office. Lelouch locked the door, and said to both of them that this matter was confidential and no one besides three of them may know about this.

"What's the important matter, nii-san?" Rolo looked at Lelouch seriously.

"I will help you with anything, master."

"I want both of you to enter my school and help me there. Kaguya and Jeremiah entered my school, and indirectly damaged my reputation."

"I will be happy to go to the same school as you, nii-san."

"It will be my pleasure to help you, master."

"So, what's the detail of this mission... I mean, request?"

"Rolo, I want you to stay close to me as often as you can during the school. Your Geass can stop time, so if I am in a difficult situation, you and Jeremiah can help me there. I will ask Jeremiah to support you, because your Geass doesn't affect him."

"C.C. For you..."

"Whatever you said I will do it."

Lelouch took of his contact lense. He looked at C.C with his eyes.

_I hope this work... _

Lelouch used his Geass on her.

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia commands you, to become my girlfriend! I shall explain your new personality and characters to you. You shall be... "

His Geass worked. C.C fainted because it would take some time before her personality totally changed.

"Huh!? C.C will be your girlfriend?"

"Yeah. With this, I can stop attacks from Kaguya and other girls."

"But, you can just use your Geass on all of them, right?"

"If I use my Geass on them now, I can not use my Geass on them in the future."

Lelouch sent both of them to their own rooms. He said to Sayoko to handle the entrance forms ASAP, because they would enter the school on the next day.

* * *

The next day, as usual, Kallen came to the school with her Guren. Jeremiah came with his large knightmare, while Kaguya came with her personal shuttle. Kallen came earlier than usual by using her Guren's energy wings, because she was still angry with Lelouch.

The bell rang, and Kallen hadn't seen his knightmares anywhere. She ignored it, and entered the class room by herself. When she entered the classroom, the homeroom teacher made an announcement again.

"Today... There will be another transfer students. This time, it's two of them. Lelouch had informed me that he would come with the new transfer students a bit late today. So, I hope everyone could get along with the new students."

_New students? Who are they? I bet they are Lelouch's subordinates, or someone from the core member of the Order that looked young. _

Kallen looked outside, and she noticed three knightmares coming. The first one looked like Shinkurou, except that it looked a bit different and it had black colored, uniquely-shaped energy wings. The second was a golden colored knightmare. It doesn't have any energy wings, but it looked very nimble. The third one was a white knightmare with 6 missile-shaped object attached to its hips.

The knightmares landed beside Kallen's Guren. What surprised her was the people that came out from those knightmares. Lelouch came out from what seemed to be Shinkurou, Rolo came out from the golden knightmare, and C.C came out from the white knightmare.

_How come Shinkurou has energy wings too? Who is he that piloted the golden knightmare? And that's... C.C. She looks different today. _

She realized something.

_Don't tell me... The new students are C.C and that man!?_

10 minutes later...

The new students entered the class with Lelouch. The teacher asked them to introduce themselves, but Lelouch insisted that he would introduce both of them to the class.

"Everyone, let me introduce these two people to you. This is Rolo Lamperouge. He is my little brother. Our difference is just one year. And this green haired girl is my... girlfriend. Her name is Cynthia."

"I already told you that Kaguya and I just pretended to be a couple, but you don't want to believe it. So, to proof it I asked my girlfriend to enter the same school as me."

"Yaho! How are you guys doing?" C.C (fake name Cynthia) called all of them cheerfully, with a wide smile on her face.

_What!? C.C is his girlfriend!? And what's with her attitude and that fake name? And on top of that... I've never heard that Lelouch has a little brother. I'll have him explain this to me properly._

"Zero-sama... How dare you to have a girlfriend when you already have me..." She sobbed.

"Don't act cute. I always know that you act cute in front of everyone."

Lelouch and the new students sat on the back of the class. They looked very close to each other. Both Kallen and Kaguya looked at them with jealousy. Kallen tried to ignore them by looking to the front. But, when she turned her head, she noticed that Haruka also looked at them with jealousy.

_What!? This means I have a lot of rivals... I have to do my best!_

* * *

During lunch break, Lelouch, Rolo, and C.C went to the rooftop together. C.C clung to him closely, and she hugged his arm tightly. Unknown to them, Kaguya, Haruka, and Kallen stalked them from different directions. When they approached the stair, they noticed each others.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kallen whispered to them.

"I just want to make sure that they don't do anything illicit." Kaguya replied her.

"I-I just... want to talk to him about something important." Haruka shyly replied her.

"Forget it. Let's stalk them together."

When the three of them leaned against the door, they could hear Lelouch's voice faintly.

"Jeremiah... give... special...command...Rolo...everything...needs."(What he said : 'Jeremiah, I will give you a special mission. I command you to help Rolo in everything that he needs'.) They don't understand what he was saying, because they were quite far away from Lelouch.

Then, an alarm rang loudly. Suddenly, Lelouch ran and slammed the door open. Luckily, the three girls were uninjured.

"What's happening, Lelouch?" Kallen asked him.

"There's no time to explain!"

He dashed quickly to the outside of the building. Lelouch, C.C, and Rolo entered their knightmares. The knightmares began to fly towards the sky.

Kallen was very curious about what was happening. She walked to the rooftop, and she could see about 80 knightmares and 3 battleships were flying towards the school. She noticed that the knightmares belonged to a section of the Order that separated itself when they discovered the true identity of Zero. She hurriedly went to her Guren. But, she remembered that she forgot to recharge her Guren yesterday.

_Damn! I can't use my Guren to fight now._

Kallen went back to the rooftop to watch the fight. She could not believe it. The new knightmares' combat ability was superior than that of Guren. The golden knightmare was able to paralyze its enemy (Rolo's Geass stopped enemy pilot's sense of time) and it had some sort of blade-rifle (a rifle that can be used as a sword) on both of its hands.

The new Shinkurou's shield was different from what she had known. The shield covered the knightmare rather than projected to its front. She noticed that the shield was stronger than the previous Shinkurou. The new energy wings that it had was able to shoot multiple large beams, and slash the enemy from the distance. Although its energy wings seemed to be more advanced and larger than Guren's, it could not fly as fast as Guren.

The white knightmare that C.C was piloting had a unique weapon system. A shield covered the knightmare like an eggshell. The missile-shaped object moved very quickly, faster than Guren's top speed. It fired beams, and the blades attached to its sides were able to cut knightmares to pieces.

In less than half an hour, the three knightmares annihilated the enemy fleet by themselves. Kallen could not believe it. She thought that her knightmare was the strongest amongst other knightmares that existed in the world.

_I'm glad that I used my Geass on Lloyd and his assistant, as well as Nina. The three of them worked together with Rakshat to produce advanced knighmares and weapons for me to use._

"Amazing..." Kallen struck in awe looking at those knightmares.

* * *

Somewhere in Europe

Cornelia walked towards the command room of her flagship. She held a pendant with Lelouch's childhood photo inside.

"Captain, when will we arrive at our destination?"

"Cornelia-sama, our engines were damaged during previous ambush by the EU. It will take at least 4 days to arrive at out destination."

_Four days... Lelouch! You better prepare yourself! _She held the pendant tightly.

* * *

Expect the next chapter in about a month, or maybe less than that

I'm having my final year exam in about a month and I can't mess up with my exam!

If you want to give me a review, please type in what you would expect and I will think whether I will put in you suggestion or not

-S.R.-


End file.
